


but mom I love him

by aprettyred_ashiningblue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyred_ashiningblue/pseuds/aprettyred_ashiningblue
Summary: Gabriel Reyes wasn’t a man afraid of many things. In fact, most of the things people were commonly afraid of never seemed to bother him.However, the sight of Captain Amari stomping towards him with an accusatory finger pointed his way and glaring at him hard enough to burn through him and the wall behind him was definitely enough to scare anyone, even a guy as massive as Reinhardt.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	but mom I love him

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is probably the most low effort fic ive ever written but my heart and my soul and my ass burns hard for mcreyes but also ana being a mom bc goddamn I want her to sleep me and then tuck me in for nap time anyways have this totally self indulgent mess that im barfing out into the world with minimal effort

Gabriel Reyes wasn’t a man afraid of many things. In fact, most of the things people were commonly afraid of never seemed to bother him. Spiders; just trap the little fucker in a cup and throw them out and if not, the bottom end of a boot always seemed to do the trick. The dark; he had seen worse than his admittedly limited imagination could conjure up. Needles; well, he certainly wouldn’t have become the man he is if he had any sort of fear of needles. And clowns…. Well, fuck clowns either way.

However, the sight of Captain Amari stomping towards him with an accusatory finger pointed his way and glaring at him hard enough to burn through him and the wall behind him was _definitely_ enough to scare anyone, even a guy as massive as Reinhardt.

“You _what_?!” She spits as Gabe nearly trips over himself as he backs up.

“Y’know, think I actually forgot something of mine in the other rec room, think I should go get it…” Lena nervously giggles and the telltale little whirl of her accelerator sounds before anyone is able to object and she disappears, leaving behind little more than a wisp of light. No one could blame her; no matter who was the target, not a single person would want to be present on the rare occasions that Captain Amari is _that mad_.

The small of Gabriel’s back hits the edge of a table as he runs through the millions of times in his line of work he’s managed to avoid death, never expecting that he would die like this. “Ana, I can explain—“

“When I told you to take responsibility for that boy you took in, _this is not what I meant_!” Ana whaps Gabriel’s shoulder with the rolled up stack of papers she had in her hand as Hana, Jack, Reinhardt, and Angela all shared looks, varying from “oh god someone in this room is gonna die tonight and it’s not gonna be me” to “should I leave or not will I get caught in the shrapnel”.

It wasn’t as if Lena had walked in with the exact purpose of putting Gabriel’s business out there; she had had back to back missions and hadn’t seen Gabriel since she accidentally walked in on him and McCree sharing a quick (but apparently not quick enough) kiss in an empty rec room, and didn’t realize there were other people in the room.

“Please, Ana it’s not what you think—“

“And what would that be, Gabriel? Please tell me what sense it makes to you to fool around with your second-in-command when I warned you _explicitly_ …”

Ana continues ripping into Gabriel, slapping his shoulder with the roll of papers in her hand a few more times before holding it angrily over her head and listing off all the ways fraternizing with the man you’ve made your right hand isn’t a great idea when the man himself walks around the corner into the doorway, basketball and backpack tucked under his arm with Fareeha chattering excitedly behind him.

The both of them stop in sync and McCree almost finds amusement in seeing his commanding officer (his _boyfriend_ ) being scolded until he realizes his name is mentioned and Ana looks about five seconds away from killing Gabe herself.

“Fareeha, sweetheart can y’hold onto these for a minute for me?” McCree says, clumsily dumping a confused Fareeha’s belongings back in her arms before swallowing the lump in his throat and sprinting forward before Ana brings down the roll of papers in her hand one more time.

“C-Captai— Ana hold on a second ma’am!” He stammers, putting his body in between Ana and Gabriel, who could probably have been standing in front of the largest omnic possible and still wouldn’t look as thankful as he does now.

Straightening out, Ana hands droop to her sides and she eyes the space between the two of them. “Jesse….”

“I know you probably got a lot of questions but before you ask… yes, okay? Yes.” Jesse gently puts a hand on Gabriel’s chest and his other hand on his own as his voice softens at the last _yes_. “I know Gabe can be a little…. _Much_ ,” Jesse shrugs, knowing he’ll hear something about that later, “But ma’am you know I of all people ain’t gonna let somethin’ like that happen if I ain’t want it to. Not even this guy could make me do somethin’ I truly ain’t wanna do.”

“You sure make a point of that even in the middle of mission briefings…”

“ _Not helpful._ ” Jesse says through gritted teeth, hand resting on Gabriel’s chest grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “In any case—“  
  
“In any case—“ Ana interrupts, trying her best to keep her stare steely but losing just a little bit of resolve at seeing the soft, determined look in Jesse’s eyes. “I’m sure you know there are repercussions.” She says finally as she puts down the papers in her hand and steps closer, placing her hands on Jesse’s broad shoulders that bare almost no resemblance to the skinny, hotheaded spitfire that was brought into Overwatch practically kicking and screaming.

“I ain’t a fool, Captain. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t know what I was agreein’ to.”

“You know people will talk, then.”

“Never much cared for the opinions of people I ain’t care about. If they have a problem with who I love, they can talk to me about it or deal with it.”

It’s at that that Ana no longer has any protest, the indirect confession loosening the last of her resolve and she rests her hands on the sides of Jesse’s face. When there’s no longer the possibility of annihilation by his Captain, Jack only has a small “long as you keep it between yourselves, we’ll have no problems.” Reinhardt scoops up both of them into an impossibly tight bearhug (still somehow seeming gigantic and imposing even _without_ his armor) and barks out a laugh about how “It was about time”. Hana hops off the counter from where she had sat cross-legged with a bowl of cereal in her lap, patting Jesse on the shoulder as she walked past and giggling, “This life really never is uneventful.”

For reasons unsurprising, Lena makes herself as scarce as possible for a few weeks after until eventually Jesse corners her in a rec room late one night after a mission. He lays down a few ground rules only shared between a few people and that Gabe isn’t mad at her. The only stipulation being Jesse only came to find her because Gabe was just glad to make it out with his life, and that if somebody else should find out about them (“‘cause SOMEONE’S got loose lips ‘round here”, McCree had put it), Gabriel would have some choice words for her.

**Author's Note:**

> it's probably a bit out of character and maybe in the future I can rewrite this bc I do have a longer canon-compliant fic that this fits in, but goddammit I posted this at six in the morning after working on it for just two hours and I refused to go to sleep until I finished but either way I hope you enjoyed a himbo and his himbo cowboy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ hopefully this'll inspire me to get off my ass and brush the dust off my writing muscles oh god im so deep in mcreyes hell help me


End file.
